The Curse
by BondSlave
Summary: Whose more powerful than Death?Kid doesnt understand,but he knows that it isnt over.When a curse it set upon Lord Death how will Death the Kid handle the hurt and sorrow while taking on the responsibilities of dealing with the repercussions of said curse?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: A story written for a future Soul Eater cosplay concept of mine. I wish to cosplay Lord Death. But not him from 800 years ago or him from the anime/manga timeline. This story will explain Kid's hardships and exactly what Lord Death I wish to cosplay as. This story will revolve around Lord Death and Death The Kid. Also this story was written while listening to _O Death_. I suggest you YouTube it and listen to it while reading.

* * *

><p>Summary: Who is more powerful than Death? Kid doesn't understand, but he knows that it isn't over. When a curse it set upon Lord Death how will Death the Kid handle the hurt and sorrow while taking on the responsibilities of dealing with the repercussions of said curse?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who could beat Death?<strong>

* * *

><p>He wanted to understand. He wanted to so badly that he was nearly driven to tears. The Death Room shook and trembled violently around them. The crooked grave markers tilted and swung this way and that way; some falling over altogether. The large mirror that rested at the top of the platform was vibrating so violently that the reflected image of The Death Room was nothing but fractured colors and shapes.<p>

Lord Death gazed upwards towards the painted ceiling. His form remained upright, unweaving and calm. Only the slightest vibrations on the tips of his ragged cloak showed that he was being affected by the violent trembling around them. He glanced back at the mirror as the frame cracked ever so slightly from the vibrations running up its length from the floor.

"DAD!"

The Death God's attention was reverted to his son who was standing at the bottom of the platform. The young Reaper made a noise of slight surprise as he was knocked completely off balance and collapsed to the floor. He clung to the violently vibrating platform, eyes screwed shut. A loud chorus of banging caused both Reapers to look back at the entrance to The Death Room.

The rows of giant guillotines released their sharp heavy blades in a manner resembling a domino effect. The vibrations climbing up their wooden spines causing the blades to come loose. Loud echoing bangs echoed throughout The Death Room as the blades dug into the floor sending bits of rubble here and there.

"DAD WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kid screamed as he attempted to stand but only managed to climb up onto the top of the platform before collapsing again. He gritted his teeth as he was knocked three feet to the left. His father leaned that way slightly.

"Kid, is the rest of the school experiencing these vicious vibrations?" Lord Death asked. His voice though still rather high pitched held a curiously dark air to it. Kid looked up at his father and shook his head.

"NO!" He yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" He yelped as a violent tremble rocked the entire platform, uprooting part of it and causing part of it to sink into the floor. He would have been thrown off had Lord Death not blocked him from the edge with one of his large white hands.

"It would seem that I have been cursed." The older Reaper said simply as he scooted Kid's prone form back into the middle of the platform.

"WHAT!"

He wanted to understand. He was so confused. How could his father be cursed? How could one curse Death himself? He shook his head. He didn't understand. Who would curse his father? And why wasn't the rest of the school being affected. When he was pulled out of class and told that Lord Death wished to see him he hadn't thought anything about it. But the moment he had entered The Death Room it had hit him. The slight vibrations sending tingles up his legs. He had quickly run through the guillotine hallway to reach his father but the closer he got the more vicious the trembling became. By the time he had reached the bottom of the platform he couldn't even stand up on his own two feet.

"DAD! GALLOWS MANNER! GO THERE! USE THE MIRROR BEFORE IT COMPLETELY SHATTERS!" Kid screamed in panic. Lord Death shook his head as he gazed down at his son who had managed to lift his torso up on his arms.

"I can't do that Kiddo."

"WHAT? WHY NOT!"

Lord Death unfolded one arm and lifted a finger as he explained. Kid couldn't understand how his father was being so calm in this situation. The vibrations were growing more violent.

"I cannot return to Gallows manner because the curse will follow me there."

Kid let out an exasperatedly defeated sound. "If these tremors are only affecting The Death Room and not the rest of the school than that means that the curse is specifically on me and will follow me wherever I go. I cannot risk destroying Gallows manner. I cannot risk leaving you without a home to return to Kid."

Kid's head snapped up and he gazed wide eyed at his father. His fails dug into the vibrating platform beneath him. He gritted his teeth. What was his father…?

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Tears welled up in his mismatched gold eyes. "DAD! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! PLEASE-WHAT'S GOING ON!" What was his father getting at? He feared the answer.

"This is a violent curse Kiddo. And it is getting worse and worse with each passing moment. I am afraid that soon I won't be here. So I cannot risk going to Gallows manner and leading to its destruction. If I must leave you, I will not leave you homeless."

The tears spilled. He latched onto his fathers cloak with one hand and winced. The vibrations shooting up his arm caused a few small cuts to split the skin along his arm. He let out a slightly pained noise. How could his father be tolerating such violent vibrations?

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT! YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME! THIS CURSE…YOU'RE DEATH!" He screamed gazing up at his father as blood dripped down his hand. "HOW COULD A STUPID CURSE MAKE YOU LEAVE ME?" He refused to say the words. He refused.

"We are gods Kiddo. We are gods with the power over life and death. We are the ones to keep the balance and to judge those who have left the path. But we are not the most powerful beings out there."

Kid gasped and fell forward slightly when his father glided smoothly back several feet from him. "It seems someone very powerful is not happy with me. I do not know what will happen, but I know it won't be good."

Cracks started forming on the older Reapers mask. His from grew more and more distorted as the vibrations grew more and more violent. Cracks appeared across the platform. Kid plastered himself firmly against the floor as the platform cracked and tilted inward in a crater like fashion towards his father.

"DAD I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

The white skull mask shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces and the cloaks hood fell back. Kid gazed up at his father who was smiling down at him. The ends of the white hair vibrated madly shielding piercing blue eyes.

"Hold on Kiddo. No matter what okay?" His dad said with a bright but weary smile as his form grew completely distorted. With a crack the vibrating and loud thunderous rumbling hit its climax. The Death Room split right down the center and crumbled in on itself.

"_DAD!"_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So much confusion. Poor Kid.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This chapter, drabble, snippet was written while listening to _Breathe me_ by Sia and should be read while listening to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid broken; and where is Lord Death?<strong>

* * *

><p>The pain in his body was nothing. The voices in the background were nothing. Nothing could compare to the utter agony of his inner turmoil. He lay among the rubble; perched on his back between two slabs of what was once the blue platform. He lay in the center of what was once The Death Room.<p>

"LORD DEATH?"

"KID!"

Maka slid down the side of one of the large slabs and knelt beside him holding his shoulder. "Kid?" She asked as Spirit and Soul joined them. Kid didn't say anything. He didn't even look at them.

"What happened?" Spirit asked him seriously before looking around. "Where's Lord Death? Lord Death!" He called out as if expecting the tall Reaper to emerge from a pile of rubble unharmed.

"What the hell happened here?" Soul asked as he narrowly looked around the room before squatting down on the other side of Kid; looking at the prone Reaper wearily. "We heard this loud rumble than half the school shook. Like in an aftershock of a huge earthquake or something. What happened?"

Kid could hear them but he couldn't focus on them. His unblinking wide gold eyes continued to stare at the spot where his father had been. The pile of blue and white rubble was unmoving. Bits of shattered glass glistened here and there. He could just make out bits of the golden frame. Blood seeped from his nose, ears and the corner of his mouth. His right arm was stained red. His nostrils flared and tears welled up in his eyes. He screwed up his face and the tears fell as he through back his head.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

><p>Maka sat in the hall outside of the depository; Soul and her father standing beside her. The three of them hadn't moved in two hours. They had simply remained starring at the bronze door; waiting for movement.<p>

Soul glanced down at his miester who remained on the floor starring intently at the door directly across the hall from them.

"What do you think happened in there Maka?"

The blonde shook her head steadily from side to side slowly.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and ask Kid."

Soul turned his attention to Maka's father who was starring just as seriously at the door.

"And Lord Death?"

The red head glanced over at the teen. He sighed and wearily shook his head.

"We searched The Death Room-or what remains of it but nothing. No sign of Lord Death anywhere."

Soul's mouth drew into a grim line. But before he could make a comment the door across the hall opened gaining all of their attention.

Professor Stein exited the room with a sigh and ran a hand through his gray hair as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He flipped the top and pulled one out with his teeth.

"Professor! How's Kid?" Maka blurted out as she jumped to her feet and stepped up to him. He lit his cigarette and took a large puff before exhaling the smoke which formed into a skull shaped cloud before he looked at her.

"Better. I've set the bone in his leg and put a cast on it and wrapped up his arm. I've also stopped his bleeding. He should be better in a couple of days." he smiled down at the two teenagers. "Don't worry. Reapers are extremely durable. It will take much more than that to kill him."

The girl beamed at the news and quickly glanced at Soul before looking back up at the Professor.

"Can we see him now?"

"He may still be asleep but you can go in and wait if you'd like." he said as he stepped aside and let the two teens enter the depository.

"Is he really going to alright Stein?"

Stein turned and glanced back at Spirit who was glowering at him. He inhaled deeply before blowing out another larger cloud of smoke. He sighed and adjusted his round glasses so that they reflected the light.

"Physically? Yes. He will be one hundred percent better in no time."

Spirit approached and stopped near the slightly taller man.

"But he's not okay is he?"

Stein's eyes narrowed.

"Would you be if you were in his shoes?"

Spirit's glower fell and he hunched his shoulders and shook his head.

"No." He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "God this is so screwed up." He breathed out as he snatched the pack of cigarettes from the Professor's pocket and took one.

"Mhm." Stein agreed leaning forward and touching the tip of his own cigarette against the Death Scythes unlit one. A wisp of smoke rose between them and formed the small shape of a half formed skull.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka sat on either side of Kid's bed gazing at him wearily. The small young Grim reaper was dressed in white hospital clothes and lay on his back hands resting on his chest. Both of his legs were elevated only slightly on a stack of pillows. Maka thought it was sweet that Stein had been kind enough to elevate both of Kid's legs. She herself had suggested that Soul and she sit on either side of the bed so when Kid woke up he would be perfectly symmetrical. No need having him wake up to only have him pass out again.<p>

"Poor Kid." Maka said quietly. "He looks so-broken."

Soul snorted.

"Un-cool Maka."

"What!" She barked at him angrily. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Making puns at a time like this is un-cool."

The blonde growled at him but a shout from the hall alerted her causing her to quickly stand and turn towards the door. A moment later a streak of white black and blue entered the room and all but leapt over her towards the prone figure on the bed.

"BLACK STAR NO!" She screamed in fear of the hyperactive assassin bringing further harm to their injured friend. Luckily Soul had managed to grab the assassin and was holding him away from the prone figure on the bed.

"KID! KIIIIIIIIIIIID! YOU'RE ALRIGHT AREN'T YOU? YOU'D BETTER BE ALRIGHT! IF YOU DIE WHO WILL I HAVE TO FIGHT?" The blue haired assassin yelled while Soul struggled to contain him.

"Shut up damn it!"

"YOU BETTER BE ALRIGHT KID! CAUSE IF YOU DIE THAN I WON'T BE ABLE TO SURPASS GOD! IF YOU DIE WE WON'T BE ABLE TO BUILD THAT PERFECT WORLD OF YOURS TOGETHER!"

Tsubaki stepped beside Maka and lifted her hands and waved them steadily at the struggling assassin a worried expression on her face.

"Black Star you have to be quiet! Shhhhh, shhhhh!"

"KID! LET ME GO SOUL!"

"Stop squirming damn it you're gunna kick me in the balls!"

"KID! LET ME SHOW YOU MY FACE! YOU'LL FEEL BETTER THAN RIGHT? BECAUSE I'M THE AMAZING BLACK STAR-"

Maka's eyebrow twitched. She walked around the bed and pulled a book out of thin air.

" CHOP!"

A moment later Soul was once again seated in his chair as was Maka and Tsubaki was kneeling on the floor with a bleeding Black Star.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow,"

"I told you that you should be quiet Black Star,"

"You had it coming Black Star."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Maka huffed and than averted her gaze to the sleeping Kid. Her gaze softened. She leaned in slightly to get a better look before snapping her attention to the others who were still making a bit of racket at the end of the bed.

"Would you three idiots shut up? You're disturbing him!" She snapped quietly before looking back at Kid. Black Star was suddenly up and beside her. She glared at him warningly. He looked curiously down at Kid.

"Wow he looks really upset. He's crying in his sleep!"

Tsubaki put a hand to her lips.

"I don't think I've ever seen him cry before."

Soul cocked a brow and looked at the tall weapon oddly.

"Sure you have, loads of times. He's always crying about symmetry or some crap."

Maka shook her head.

"No Tsubaki's right. This-" Her voice faded away and a sad expression crossed her face. "this is different."

Soul glanced at Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Have Liz and Patty been notified about what happened?"

Tsubaki nodded.

"Yes. They went back to Gallows Manner to get Kid's room ready and then they'll be here with some things for him." She said quietly.

After a moment or two all fell silent and the four teens gazed quietly down at their injured friend. Kid shifted slightly in his sleep and a large tear slid out from beneath his lashes and streaked across his nose and down his face. His lip trembled slightly and his fingers twitched.

"_D-dad."_

* * *

><p>Authros Note: MORE AGNST! Jeeze. Okay I swear this story isn't all just angst! It wasn't even supposed to angst. I mean all stories have a bit of angst but it was NOT meant to be the main topic! It will get less angst-y I swear!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This chapter, drabble, snippet was written while listening to _Need you now_ by Lady Antebellum and should be read while listening to this song.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz and Patty Thompson get Kid's things<strong>

* * *

><p>Liz walked around Kid's bedroom gathering things and putting them in a semi-large duffle bag while Patty sat on the end of Kid's bed kicking her legs even though the familiar movement lacked its usual enthusiasm or luster.<p>

"Liz why are we taking Kid all of this stuff?"

"Because Kid is in the hospital and he'll need these things Patty." Liz answered quietly as she pulled out an extra set of pajamas from the wardrobe and set them neatly in the duffle bag.

"But if he'll just be coming back here in a few days why does he need all of this stuff?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Liz snapped before sighing and hanging her head. "I'm, I'm sorry Patty…" She looked apologetically at her sister who was starring at her; she'd stopped kicking her legs. "Just help me pack Kid's things up okay?"

The shorter girl nodded slowly before sliding off of the bed and turning to start gathering things up.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Liz said as she turned and continued pulling clothes from the wardrobe.

'_The mirror in the hallway was shattered when we got home. I wonder if the mirror in Lord Death's room is broken to. I hope Kid's alright. I shouldn't have yelled at Patty. I'll make it up to her. I'll get her some fried chicken or something. Maybe Kid would like some fried chicken? No, maybe I'll just get him some chicken nuggets or something. The round ones. He's less picky with those ones. Maybe I'll grab the orange juice out of the fridge and take it to. Kid always likes his orange juice in the morning. Oh, maybe I should grab his pillow. Oh and a couple of fresh pillowcases. He'll need his own roll of toilet paper. Can't have him hobbling about trying to fix the schools toilet paper rolls and God knows I can't fold them perfectly like him.' _

Liz's thoughts flowed around in her head as she stuffed the bed pillow and a few fresh pillow cases into the already pretty full duffle bag. With a push and shove she managed to zip it up. She'd need to get another duffle bag. She would have had to even if it were only filled with random things; that way there would have been two bags. Damn Kid and his symmetry.

"Hey Liz should we take this?"

The taller girl blinked in surprise; she'd almost forgotten that her sister was in the room. She turned around and looked at her sister who was holding up a ratty old plush toy. She furrowed her brows and took the things ear between thumb and index finger; hint of disgust crossing her features.

"What the hell is this thing? Patty where'd you get this?"

The shorter blonde pointed to the shelf over the oak desk. Books and other old things rested upon the shelf.

"I found it in the black box up there."

Liz frowned at her sister and placed her hands on her hips, plush toy still held between thumb and index finger.

"Now Patty you know Kid told us never to go through the things on that shelf!"

Patty merely smiled up at her. She sighed and looked at the raggedy old thing.

"I guess we could." She said as she stuffed it in her jeans pocket. She heaved the duffle bag over one shoulder. "Hey Patty, go grab another duffle and meet me in the kitchen okay? I'm going to grab some things from the bathroom then we can pack up some things in the kitchen."

"OKAY!"

Liz shook her head. How could Patty be so cheerfully helpful? She felt as though she were about to break any moment.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Professor Stein, sorry about all the crap. Kid's a picky patient as I'm sure you already know." Liz waved through the door before closing it and turning to face the room. Her and Patty would be staying in the dispensary with Kid for three days. They had already unpacked most of the things from the duffle bag by lamp light. Patty was already dressed in her pajamas and bouncing on the side of the bed her and Liz would be sharing.<p>

"Patty stop that the bed is squeaking. You might wake him up." Liz reprimanded quietly as she crossed to the duffle bag and pulled out her own pajamas and unfolded them.

"But don't we want him to wake up?" Patty questioned as Liz set the pajamas down on the end of Kid's bed. She removed her hat and tossed it on the floor at her feet. She shook her head.

"No it would be better if he wakes up on his own. Maka and the others said they waited here for awhile but he didn't wake up. Professor Stein things he'll wake up tomorrow."

"Then why don't we just stay here tomorrow?"

Liz huffed as she pulled her top and bra off in one fluid motion, dropping but articles of clothing on the floor. She glanced back at her sister as she undid her belt as she toed off her shoes.

"Because if he wakes up tonight he'll need us. It's just better if we stay here tonight." She explained as she dropped her pants and stepped out of them. She lightly tugged at the back of her blue and white stripped underpants before picking up her pajama top and pulling it on over her head. She smoothed out her blonde hair before grabbing the pajama shorts and pulling them up her long legs. She gathered up all of her clothes and shoved them back in the duffle bag. She crossed to the bed and crawled on it with her sister. "So just get some sleep okay?"

"Okay!"

Both girls slid under the covers and curled up in comfortable positions. Liz turned off the lamp and gazed up at the ceiling.

'_Kid, what happened? Lord Death called for you and you left and then the next thing we all know is that you are in here and Lord Death is gone. What's happened? Are you okay? Do you know anything? You must know. I hope you know. Oh Kid. I don't know what to do. I know I should be strong for you and for Patty but… …I'm scared Kid. I'm scared for you. And I'm confused.'_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Wow this one was basically just long paragraphs of thought. Sheesh. Anyway just for future reference I do NOT ship KidxLiz. Sorry.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Has it only been three months? Heh, here I say only as though I expected more time to go by and you guys are probably wanting to shoot me for not updating. Well, I apologize but this happens often. I just jump from fandom to fandom so quickly that I start stories and it takes me ages to finish them. But no worries. One of my goals this year is to complete all of my uncompleted stories. This one included.

* * *

><p><strong>Life goes on: Kid's conflicting emotions.<strong>

* * *

><p>He wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been awake. He didn't suddenly awake as though startled. Nor did he wake slowly. There was no gasping breath or rabid heart beat; no groggy shifting or tired blinking. He just became aware that his eyes were open, it was light outside and that he was starring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure when his eyes had opened or when he'd started starring at the ceiling. But once aware that he was awake he blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before shifting. His body felt heavy and ached all over.<p>

Turning his head to look around he found himself in the depository; and Liz and Patty sleeping in the bed to his right. Liz had her head under her pillow, arm dangling over the bed-whereas Patty was on her back limps sprawled asunder and snoring loudly.

Why was he there? He was obviously ill or injured or some nonsense but why was he there? Why were Liz and Patty there as well? Had something gone wrong with their last mission? Had they failed? What was their last mission? It all came back to why was he in the depository. Usually after he'd been patched up his father would take him home so he could…

It all came back to him and his heart grew heavy. He was oddly aware of it beating in his chest. Slow and loud. It felt as though a vice were squeezing it. His throat felt dry but his mouth felt sticky and wet; thick with slime. His stomach felt hollowed and empty. Nostrils flaring he put his uninjured arm over his eyes and sniffed.

"_Dad."_ He whispered in a broken voice as tears spilled from his eyes. How could he have forgotten?

"Kid?"

He moved his arm and looked over towards the other bed with tear filled and pained eyes. Liz was sitting up hair disheveled looking at him worriedly. His lip trembled and tears continued to flow forth from his golden orbs.

"L-Liz." He choked out but before he could say more she was up and suddenly next to him on his bed. He sat up and hugged her as best he could. Her arms wrapped around him holding him firmly and they both cried against each others shoulders.

What did this all mean? What would happen next? Liz had never imagined that after going to live with Lord Death that she and her sister Patty would ever be orphans again. Sure they were used to it but her heart ached for Kid. Poor Kid. He was an orphan. And unlike Patty and her, he didn't have any experience at being totally alone.

But no. He wasn't alone. He had Patty and herself. They were a family. They'd take care of each other. No matter what.

* * *

><p>After waking up and crying with Liz Kid fell back into a deep slumber. Stein who Liz had talked to later that morning theorized that it was Kid's body trying to heal; perhaps even more than his physical injuries. Not much was known about death gods physiology and so he could only theorize. When Liz asked why he thought perhaps Kid's body was trying to heal more than his physical woes he offered her this explanation: "The brain can't tell physical pain from emotional pain. Emotional trauma lights up the same centers of the brain that physical pain does. So, even though his body can only heal the physical injuries it maybe trying to heal his emotional ones as well. That could explain why he's sleeping so much. If you're asleep, you don't have to deal with the pain."<p>

* * *

><p>Three days after Kid had been emitted to the depository he was released. His bones had almost healed completely and he only needed a light cast on his leg and a bandage on his arm. Kid was more than slightly horrified to find that classes were still in session. Students were still attending classes and going on missions. Teachers were going about their daily duties as though nothing had happened. How could they all pretend that nothing happened? How dare they go about there mundane lives while he suffered the feeling of a gaping hole having been ripped through his chest. <em>How dare they. <em>The anger fell swift upon him. It blossomed out of nothingness and consumed him. _How dare they act as though nothing had happened. _He ground his teeth together, his brows furrowing sharply as his gold eyes gazed upon _them. _He wanted to punish them. He wanted them to hurt as much as he did. He wanted to _kill_ them. It would have been so easy. It would have been so easy to render them all lifeless. Even in his weakened condition it would have been easy. _Simple. _

"Hey Kid."

He was quickly snapped out his deathly musing as Chrona stepped into his line of vision. He blinked at the tall asymmetrical lavender haired kid who was looking more awkward and uncomfortable than ever.

"Ah, hello Chrona." He replied lamely. He couldn't even hide the weariness and tiredness and irritation and every other emotion from his voice. There was no pretending he was fine. After all why should he? Why should he pretend when it was so apparent his world was shattering around him.

Chrona rubbed at his arm, perhaps a little harder than was necessary. His gray-blue eyes rolling this way and that way as he tried to lock onto anything that was not Kid.

"I'm, I'm…I'm not exactly sure how to handle this b-but." He dug his nails into his elbow and his gray-blue gaze locked onto Kid's. "I'm sorry a-about what happened. I, I don't really know exa-exactly what happened but I know enough. I'm. I'm sorry."

Kid blinked. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to thank Chrona for his thoughtfully stuttered words because they were in fact thoughtful. But he also wanted to recoil from them. He didn't want pity or comfort yet he did. He wanted people to acknowledge that something terrible and life changing had accord but at the same time he just wanted to be left alone.

"You want to be left a-alone. I'll just g-go."

Kid blinked as the lavender haired teen turned to go. How had he known?

"Wait, Chrona." He stepped up to the taller teen, who'd paused and glanced back at him. "How did you…how did you know I wanted to be left alone?" Did he want to be left alone? He himself wasn't even sure.

"B-because when…she was terrible but, when my mother died I…I wanted to be left a-alone to." And with that the other turned and walked away.

Kid stood in the middle of the hallway; a sea of students moving around him. He was struck dumb. He didn't know what he wanted but Chrona had known what he'd wanted-even if it were only that moment. He looked after the other teen and found himself wanting to illogically cry. Why did he want to cry? Why? Hadn't he cried enough already? Wasn't it time to try and be strong?

"Kid are you ready?"

Kid blinked and glanced back to find Liz and Patty duffle bags in hand, standing behind him.

"Huh?"

"To go home." Liz said as she shouldered the bag she was holding.

"Oh, oh yes. Yeah." He bowed his head as he shuffled forward. His step a bit awkward due to the thin cast on his leg. But despite the slowness of his pace, Liz and Patty walked on either side of him. Never ahead and never behind.

_Do I want to go home?_

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Dear GOD I should not be writing this at 1:14 in the morning when I've been on the verge of depressionanxiety/tears all day. _


End file.
